Long Time No See
by justanotherboringbandwhore
Summary: It takes one of the team to be shot for them to realize how in love they are. An old face returns. May be continued!


**Ok so i know i have already done a fic about the last episode Frankenstein but this has been in my head for a while and its bugging me so i thought i'd write it, Stella will be a bit OOC in this but oh well!**

* * *

Stella turned to the swat team.

"On NO account will you shoot him" She said sternly.

The swat team nodded but she didn't know, no one did, that one of them was a double agent, a KORPS agent.

"Everyone hide!" Stella said as Keri came down into the lab.

"Someone has to lead him into the machine" Keri reasoned, they let her do it.

* * *

Frank shaked as red beams of light hit his body; he stood for a second before collapsing, unconscious on the floor.

The KORPS agent aimed his gun and fired at Frank's lifeless body.

"NO" Stella screamed, she fell to her knees beside Frank, "Frank, Frank".

She pulled him on top of her, Dan had covered the wound and was pressing down.

Frank was alive, his heart was beating and he was breathing but was loosing blood rapidly.

"Frank, i love you" Stella admitted to the unconsious man in front of her.

* * *

Frank was being taken in an ambulance and the team noticed that Stella wasn't going, "Stella, don't you want to go?"Dan asked.

"Its okay, you guys can go, i'll meet you there" She whispered in reply and got in her car.

All 4 agents got in the ambulance next to Frank.

Tom had a surprise planned for Dan, he looked so alone.

It was a long ride.

* * *

Frank was sitting up on a chair with his shoulder in a bandage.

When the 4 agents came in, his face fell when he saw that Stella wasn't there.

"Um where is Stella?" He frowned, "She doesn't care does she?" He had tears in his eyes.

"She does Frank, she's really upset" Aneisha reassured.

"She said she doesn't want you to see her in a state" Dan said.

"Can one of you get her please?" He asked, the worry evident on his face.

"I need to make a call" Tom excused himself.

* * *

"Stella?" Keri said.

She sniffed and stopped pacing, wiping the tears from under her eyes and putting on a fake smile, she turned around "Yeah?" She asked.

"Frank wants to see you" She whispered.

"Oh god" Stella cried, flopping down on the sofa, "He can't see me in this state".

"Stella, Frank doesn't care about that, he just wants you" Keri whispered comfortingly.

Stella got up, "Thanks Keri".

* * *

"Can you um- can you give us a minute?" Stella asked appearing at the doorway.

Dan and Aneisha left the room joining Keri outside, "Where's Tom?" Dan asked.

"Phone call" Aneisha answered.

"To who?" Dan asked.

Aneisha shrugged.

* * *

Tom dialed the number he had learned off by heart.

"Tom?" The familiar voice answered.

"Look Zoe, i need you to come, Frank got shot and Dan's really upset, i have to go" He hung up before Zoe could reply.

He sighed and just hoped she'd come.

* * *

"Come here" Frank muttered as Stella was still stood at the doorway.

Stella moved forward but still not close enough, "Come on" He said softly.

She shuffled forward and Frank gently reached out and put his hand on her red cheek, she started crying again.

"Shh, shh don't cry" He whispered softly he put his other arm around her waist, "I'm okay see".

Stella nodded and rested her head on Frank's shoulder, "Frank" She whispered terrified of his response.

"Mmm?"

"I love you" She said.

She pulled her away then looked into her eyes, "I love you more".

Stella smirked, same old Frank she snuggled into his neck and he cuddled her so she felt better.

The nurse came in, "Mr London, you're free to go".

Stella smiled and her and Frank walked out hand in hand where they met Tom, Neish, Keri, Dan and... Zoe?

* * *

Dan had gone for a walk to clear his head, when he'd seen a flash of red.

"Miss me?" She asked.

Dan hugged her and to his relief she hugged back.

"Yes" He muttered into her ear.

"Good" She smirked.

"Zoe, i need to tell you something..." Dan was quickly cut off when Aneisha ran over squealing and hugged Zoe.

"ZOEEE!"" Aneisha screamed.

"Hey Zo" Tom said and hugged her once Aneisha had released her vice like grip.

"You must be Keri" Zoe said.

"Ohmigod, Zoe that makes you my sister" Keri squealed.

"Yes, you can meet the others if you like?" Zoe questioned.

"All 80 of them?" Keri asked Zoe laughed and they hugged.

"Did you guys FINALLY manage to get Frank and Stella together?"

Frank and Stella walked over hand in hand.

"YAAY!" Zoe exclaimed.

* * *

**Does anyone want to do a youtube collab channel for MI HIGH fan videos? Just PM me and i will decide on who will be part of it based on your edits on insta or your fics i will also be deciding on dedication so don't be offended if i don't pick you out! PM me soon as possible!**


End file.
